


Романтика юрского периода

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Признаться в чувствах — сложная задача. Но Лю Вей обязательно справится!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Романтика юрского периода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс «The Rainbow World. Другие миры» для команды Yosen Team

— Сложная задача?

Лю Вей поднял глаза от тетради по математике. Фукуи, отложив книгу в сторону, с любопытством изучал его.

— Ты уже минут десять ничего не пишешь, а обычно щелкаешь примеры, как орехи.

Вообще-то Лю Вей уже сделал все домашние задания на неделю вперед, и ему просто нечего было решать, но не признаваться же в этом Фукуи.

— Задача сложна и многогранна, — кивнул он. И неважно, что он вовсе не математику имел в виду.

— Уверен, ты справишься, — Фукуи потянулся к книге. — Кстати, почему ты все время занимаешься здесь, а не у себя?

И снова он не смог дать честный ответ. Мало ли как Фукуи отнесется к тому, что Лю Вею просто нравится перекидываться с ним острыми фразами время от времени, исподтишка наблюдать, как он читает или дремлет после обеда. Нравится совсем не так, как должно это нравиться другу.

— Мой сосед из комнаты довольно шумный и раздражающий, у тебя же — тишина и спокойствие, — в конце концов, Лю Вей решил остановиться на полуправде.

— Сосед по комнате, а не из комнаты, — поправил Фукуи и ухмыльнулся. — Конечно, тишина, Окамуру-то ты прогнал.

— Я не прогонял его, он сам высказал желание совершить прогулку и подышать свежим воздухом.

— Отличный синоним для «убежал в слезах»!

— Ты тоже приложил к этому руку, семпай.

— Я же не святой, не могу остаться в стороне, когда кто-то упражняется в злословии, — рассмеялся Фукуи.

Лю Вей ощутил легкий укол совести. На самом деле, он наговорил гадостей Окамуре, только чтобы остаться с Фукуи наедине. Но стоило услышать звонкий смех, как совесть отстала. Раз уж Фукуи так забавляют все эти подколки, придется Окамуре потерпеть.

Фукуи вернулся к чтению, а Лю Вей продолжил размышлять над сложной и многогранной задачей, как дать тому понять о своих чувствах. Наблюдать издалека ему тоже нравилось, но организм требовал прикосновений, объятий, поцелуев, и уж точно не дружеских. Но если скажет все как есть, а Фукуи его отвергнет, он потеряет даже то, что имеет сейчас. А этого допустить Лю Вей не мог.

Через некоторое время Фукуи нахмурился и со вздохом захлопнул книгу.

— Что произошло? — Лю Вей подумал и добавил: — Ару.

Фукуи усмехнулся. На самом деле, Лю Вей довольно быстро понял, что тот над ним подшутил, ведь ни один человек в их окружении не добавлял в конце предложений это загадочное слово. Но не стал разоблачать Фукуи, потому что «ару» было универсальным средством заставить того улыбнуться. А Лю Вею очень нравилась его улыбка.

— Ничего не произошло. Я уже второй раз перечитываю и все пытаюсь понять, как автору это удается? Он всего-то пишет о том, что видит, но такими словами, которые задевают что-то глубоко внутри… — Фукуи вдруг смутился и замолчал. — Ладно, хватит над учебниками киснуть, пойдем лучше покидаем мяч перед вечерней тренировкой.

— Отлично придумано, семпай.

Выходя из комнаты, Лю Вей замешкался, делая вид, что завязывает шнурок, а сам внимательно прочитал надпись на обложке книги, которую читал Фукуи. «Записки из кельи». Кажется, он наконец придумал, как решить проблему с признанием.

***  
— Куда мы идем? — в который раз спросил Фукуи.

— Терпение — добродетель, — безмятежно ответил Лю Вей. — Еще пару минут.

— Ого! Школьный парк уходит так далеко.

— Мало кто добредал до этого уголка, — кивнул Лю Вей.

Он и сам бы не добрел, если бы не искал место, надежно скрытое от посторонних глаз. Конечно, он использовал артефакт невидимости, но если бы кто-то случайно натолкнулся… Нет, об этом даже думать не хотелось.

— Пришли, — Лю Вей остановился и торжественно произнес: — Семпай, я собираюсь посвятить тебя в священную тайну, ару.

— Так и знал, что это ты запрятал снеки Мурасакибары! — протянул тот с улыбкой.

— Не время и не место для шуток, — строго сказал Лю Вей. — Ты должен проникнуться величием момента.

— Ты меня пугаешь, Лю, — пробормотал Фукуи и попытался пощупать его лоб.

Лю Вей перехватил его ладонь, она была теплой, с едва заметными мозолями от мяча. Он сжал ее и деактивировал артефакт невидимости.

— Смотри!

Фукуи едва не подпрыгнул:

— А эта развалюха откуда взялась? Только что здесь ничего не было!

— Возможно, этот автомобиль и выглядит непрезентабельно, но подобная маскировка нужна лишь для того, чтобы на него не позарились грабители. На деле же это аппарат для перемещения в пространственно-временном континууме, проще говоря, машина времени.

— Я что, на идиота похож? Втирай эту чушь про континуум Окамуре, — Фукуи нахмурился и попытался вырвать руку, но Лю Вей только крепче вцепился в нее.

— Я докажу, что не вру, семпай. Дай мне шанс.

Фукуи поднял голову и недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Ладно, жги, — наконец вздохнул он.

Лю Вей на мгновение растерялся. Конечно, он происходил из семейства потомственных путешественников во времени, но сам еще ни разу не бывал в другой эпохе. Отец строго-настрого запретил ему садиться за руль до достижения брачного возраста. Но машина нужна была ему, чтобы покорить сердце Фукуи, а ждать еще целых пять лет он просто не мог.

План был прост. Раз Фукуи в таком восторге от книги, он несомненно будет рад пообщаться с ее автором. В Интернете Лю Вей нашел даже точную дату, когда работа над «Записками из кельи» была завершена: 2 мая 1212 года. Место было не таким точным — но уж объехать гору Тояма он как-нибудь сможет. Фукуи непременно оценит такой подарок. И тогда… Дальше воображение буксовало, сразу переходя к картинкам, не предназначенным для несовершеннолетних. В общем, на месте разберутся. Лю Вей распахнул пассажирскую дверцу:

— Прошу!

— Эй, я же тебе не девчонка, — пробормотал Фукуи, но послушно сел.

Лю Вей занял место водителя и посмотрел на Фукуи. Тот с интересом разглядывал приборную панель, водя пальцами по кнопкам. Лю Вей не боялся, что он нажмет что-нибудь не то, ведь без артефакта зажигания машина просто не завелась бы.

— Маде ин Чина, — безбожно коверкая слова, прочитал Фукуи надпись в правом углу панели и фыркнул. — Да ладно!

— Не понимаю этого глумления над Китаем, — холодно сказал Лю Вей.

— Не обижайся, Лю, — миролюбиво отозвался Фукуи и сжал его локоть. — Я и так сдерживаюсь. Во все это трудно поверить, знаешь ли.

— Ничего, я позволю тебе лицезреть удивительный мир, и ты переменишь свое мнение, — Лю Вей быстро сменил гнев на милость. Тяжело не сделать этого, когда от пальцев Фукуи растекался жар по всему телу.

— Хорошо, и куда мы полетим? — Фукуи явно не верил ему, но почему-то подыгрывал.

— Попробуй догадаться сам, ару, — Лю Вей активировал панель и ввел дату и место на экране.

— И что мы забыли в средневековье? — выгнул бровь тот. — Черт, Лю, хоть это все и дурацкая шутка, но она затягивает.

— Пристегнись, семпай, не стоит забывать о мерах предосторожности.

Лю Вей плавно потянул рычаг на себя, и мотор низко заурчал.

— Ну, вперед!

Отец рассказывал, что к ощущению скачка во времени невозможно привыкнуть, и Лю Вей, разумеется, оказался не готов. Глаза слезились, горло словно сдавило в железных тисках, голова кружилась.

— Что это было? — прохрипел рядом Фукуи.

— Прости, семпай, я не знал, что это окажется столь тяжело, — виновато пробормотал Лю Вей.

— Ничего, я в норме, — Фукуи взял его за подбородок и заставил повернуться к себе. — А вот ты что-то бледный совсем. Тошнит?

— Не стоит беспокойства, — Лю Вей смутился под обеспокоенным взглядом. — Глоток свежего воздуха — и все сразу же наладится.

— Хорошая мысль.

Ноги держали с трудом, и он практически вывалился из машины. Фукуи тоже кряхтел, значит, только притворялся, что в порядке. Когда Лю Вей осмотрелся, он понял, что их занесло на опушку древнего леса. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось видеть таких высоких, мощных деревьев.

— Где мы? — ахнул Фукуи. — Это что, компьютерная графика?

— Боюсь, современные технологии еще не дошли до столь высокого уровня. Разве ты не чувствуешь дуновение ветра? Не слышишь щебет птиц?

— Лю… — Фукуи пораженно распахнул глаза. — Так это правда?! Про машину времени и все остальное?

— Наконец ты все осознал, — счастливо улыбнулся Лю Вей.

— Но как? Откуда?..

— Я обязательно поведаю тебе всю историю, когда мы вернемся, а сейчас давай отправимся в путь, солнце уже садится, а мы не знаем эту местность и можем заблудиться.

— Да, и правда потемнело, — Фукуи приставил ладонь к глазам и задрал голову. — Срань господня! Что это?!

Лю Вей посмотрел в небо и обомлел. Размахивая длинными черными, даже на вид тяжелыми крыльями, над ними пролетел… дракон?

— Глупости, драконов не существует, это все сказки, — отмахнулся Фукуи. Видимо, Лю Вей озвучил свое предположение вслух, даже не заметив этого.

— А вот и не сказки! На северо-востоке Китая были найдены останки двуглавого дракона, — сказал он.

— Никакой это не дракон, наверняка птеродактиль, просто с мутациями, люди тоже иногда рождаются с двумя головами… Черт, птеродактиль!

Они застыли и уставились друг на друга, а затем снова посмотрели вверх. Существо в небе — дракон или птеродактиль, не столь важно — было уже довольно далеко от них, но Лю Вей все равно поежился.

— Но ведь динозавры вымерли задолго до средневековья, — растерянно сказал он.

— А ты уверен, что мы в средневековье? Я вот что-то не очень, — Фукуи указал вперед. — Смотри!

И Лю Вей посмотрел. То, что он поначалу принял за небольшой пригорок, оказалось гигантским животным с очень длинными шеей и хвостом. Животное мирно жевало травку и даже не глядело в их сторону, но Лю Вей все равно ощутил, как кровь леденеет в жилах. Буквально.

— Это диплодок, он может достигать тридцати метров в длину, — в голосе Фукуи слышались панические нотки. — Я читал, что диплодоки травоядные, поэтому нам нечего бояться… Только если он случайно не зацепит нас вместе с пищей.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — быстро принял решение Лю Вей. — Разумеется, если ты не хочешь еще полюбоваться на диплодока.

— Я смотрел документальные фильмы, мне хватит. — Фукуи мелко трясло, а лицо стало совсем белым.

— Семпай, — в отчаянии прошептал Лю Вей — почему-то говорить громко было страшно — и схватил его за руку. — Мне безумно жаль, что я втянул тебя в эту передрягу, я… 

— Ты не сделал ничего дурного, — Фукуи слабо улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы. — Просто верни нас назад поскорее.

Несмотря на то, что обстановка была не самой располагающей, Лю Вею хотелось задержаться так подольше, сжимая руку Фукуи в своей… А потом он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Фукуи, очевидно, тоже, потому что повернули головы они синхронно. На них смотрели два существа, ростом едва доходившие Фукуи до пояса. Лю Вей никогда особо не интересовался динозаврами, но этих сразу узнал, ведь на «Парк Юрского периода» ходил целых два раза — сначала вместе со всей командой, а потом вдвоем с Фукуи, потому что тот хотел пересмотреть фильм. Велоцирапторы, вот как назывались эти существа.

— В фильме они побольше были, а тут нестрашные совсем, — заметил он.

Велоцирапторы, словно услышав его, раскрыли пасти, и, глядя на зубастые челюсти, Лю Вей понял, что погорячился. Он тяжело сглотнул.

— Зато, в отличие от диплодока, они хищники, а мы, судя по всему, их будущая добыча, — теперь у Фукуи побелели даже губы. — Бежим!

Они расцепили руки и ринулись обратно в машину. Реакция у динозавров оказалась отменной. Лю Вей чудом успел захлопнуть дверцу, пока ему не оттяпали руку или ногу. Велоцираптор впился зубами в зеркало заднего вида и принялся тянуть его из стороны в сторону.

— Заводи эту колымагу! Быстрее! — орал в ухо Фукуи. — Иначе они нас достанут!

Руки так дрожали, что активировать камень-артефакт удалось не с первого раза. Ругавшийся рядом Фукуи тоже не способствовал спокойствию.

— Лю, ну скорей же, чего ты тянешь, мать твою?!

— Заткнись! Не беси меня! — не выдержав, рявкнул Лю Вей, и Фукуи испуганно притих. Почему-то он ужасно боялся гнева Лю Вея, хотя тот ни разу не поднял на него руку и даже голос повышал крайне редко. Лю Вей сделал глубокий вдох. — Пожалуйста, семпай, помолчи, сейчас все будет.

Но ничего не вышло. Приборная панель хаотично мигала разноцветными лампочками, в то время как дисплей оставался темным, и выставить дату возвращения не получалось.

— Маде ин Чина, — истерично хохотнул Фукуи, отвернувшись от окна в которое долбился мордой второй велоцираптор. Конечно, стекло там было не обычное, а из сверхпрочного сплава, но с такой силой удара даже его хватило бы ненадолго.

Лю Вей выжал сцепление, и машина рванула вперед. Велоцирапторы бросились в погоню.

— Ты водить умеешь? — он толкнул в бок зажмурившегося Фукуи.

— Немного.

— Подержи руль, я попытаюсь что-то сделать с дисплеем. Если не выставить дату, мы не сможем вернуться.

Фукуи задушенно хватанул воздух ртом, но перехватил руль. Он почти лежал на коленях Лю Вея, и это было бы довольно романтично, если бы не обстоятельства.

— Уходи вправо!

— И угораздило же меня, — пробормотал Фукуи, выкручивая руль до упора. — Ведь всегда мечтал о хрупкой милой девушке, которая смотрела бы на меня снизу вверх… 

Если бы Лю Вей не был так занят попытками починить гнусную машину, его сердце наверняка бы уже разбилось вдребезги.

— …а запал на двухметрового придурка, из-за которого мы сдохнем к чертовой бабушке! — продолжал меж тем Фукуи.

Лю Вей удивленно распахнул глаза:

— Семпай?

— Раз мы все равно сдохнем, было бы глупо даже не признаться напоследок, — хмыкнул Фукуи.

Ну уж нет, после такого они просто не имели права умирать! Лю Вей в сердцах двинул по приборной панели. Дисплей внезапно ожил и обнулился.

— Я не дам тебе погибнуть, ару!

Лю Вей быстро ввел сегодняшнюю дату и нажал на кнопку пуска. И сразу же почувствовал сильную тошноту, а затем провалился в спасительную темноту.

***  
— Живой?

Лю Вей с трудом открыл глаза. Они снова находились в школьном парке, он лежал на траве, а Фукуи сидел, прислонившись спиной к раскуроченному боку машины. Лю Вей попытался приподнять голову, но Фукуи толкнул его обратно к себе на колени.

— Лежи уж, путешественник во времени.

— Я смотрю на тебя снизу вверх, как ты и мечтал, — сказал Лю Вей, разглядывая морщинки от улыбки в уголках глаз Фукуи. — Но я не смогу стать хрупкой милой девушкой.

— Я догадался, — улыбка Фукуи стала еще шире. — Постараюсь как-нибудь это пережить.

А затем он наклонился и поцеловал Лю Вея. Едва коснувшись губами губ, почти целомудренно. Но когда Фукуи попытался отстраниться, Лю Вей схватил его за шею и снова притянул к себе. Все-таки свои плюсы в том, чтобы быть двухметровым парнем, тоже имелись.

— А куда ты собирался меня свозить? — спросил Фукуи, когда они, вдоволь нацеловавшись, валялись на траве.

— Хотел познакомить с автором «Записок из кельи». Камо-но… забыл, как его там.

— В следующий раз просто пригласи меня в кино.

— «Парк юрского периода» все еще идет в прокате.

— Только не это!


End file.
